Deep
by babyblue2189
Summary: Rachel takes Quinn from behind with a strap on.
1. Chapter 1

For a few days of the month all I could do was think about sex. I tried to focus on other things, but my body wouldn't let me. She was just happy that she had a girlfriend now that could help her with her cravings! She was convinced that her sex drive was higher than normal, but was too embarrassed to go to a doctor. Her girlfriend of 6 months, Rachel Berry never judged her thankfully because she was so scared of being ridiculed. Rachel and I have been together for awhile now and couldn't be more in love. Rachel's body was amazing and it takes all my will power not to rip her clothes off sometimes. She stares at me like she knows what I'm thinking. Oh man I've been caught.

"So do you want to go back to my place," Rachel asks with a coy smile to lips.

"Of course you know what you do to me when you look at me like that," I say.

"I have that thing you wanted me to get," the brunette says looking in her lap.

"Rachel if you are not comfortable we don't have to do this you know."

"I want to, I want to satisfy you like you do me."

"Well how can I say no to that proposal," I say looking a little desperate.

I look around her room at all her posters and feel right at home. Surprisingly Rachel's fathers decided to get her an apartment off campus so there princess would be more comfortable. I guess they could afford it, Rachel's father is a very successful lawyer.

Suddenly I feel a hand caress my backside. I turn around and Rachel is staring at my ass. For as long as I have known her she's had a fetish for my booty. She touches it every chance she gets.

"Rachel what are you thinking about," I say.

"I can't wait to get you in my bed, I've thought about it all day," Rachel says as she runs her hands down my thigh.

"Do you have it,"

"Of course, didn't I already say that?" as her brown eyes take me in.

"Go get it I can't take it anymore you know how I get," I whimper.

"Lay down on the bed and take your clothes off," Rachel says as she walks to her closet.

I slide my clothes off and look in her direction. All I she is Rachel taking something out in a bag. She turns around and looks me in the eye. I tremble and shake with need. I can't wait to feel her deep inside me.

'Rachel come on I don't need to be worked up," I tell her with bated breath.

"Do you need me that badly?" she says.

"Yes good God Rachel just take your clothes off and put it on,"

"Are you wet for me or do I need to help you out," Rachel teases.

I don't say anything and just spread my legs letting her see what she does to me. Rachel's eyes darken and she strips her clothes off without taking her eyes off me. I hear her gasp when I touch myself.

"That's my job Quinn remove your hand or I will not fuck you all night like you want," Rachel threatens.

"No baby no I'll be good I promise," I plead.

"Turn over on your stomach and stick your ass in the air,"

As I turn over I can feel her watching me. It gives me such a trill. I hear something being ripped open. I try to turn around but I get a smack on the ass that lets me know not to.

I can hear her putting on the strap on and I can feel myself start to pulsate. I need her now and waiting is killing me. I am super sensitive and when she scrapes her nails down my thigh I feel it every where.

"Quinn I can't wait to have you screaming my name," Rachel moans.

"Put in Rache," I groan.

I feel Rachel rub the faux penis up down my pussy. So knows what she is doing to me and doesn't stop. Just when I give up I feel her slowly enter me. I feel the electricity all over my body. She keeps going slowly in and out in and out, and if she doesn't speed up I know I will cry.

"Rachel please harder, make me take it baby,"

"Fuck don't say that Q, I don't want to be a minute man," my princess says while thrusting into me.

"It feels good for you too?" I say.

"Hell yeah I bought the one that inserts in me too, I can feel everything babe,"

"Please baby harder, we can go slow on round two," I whimper.

Rachel grippes my hips and picks up speed. It takes all I have not to scream at the top of my lungs, it feels good I could die. Rachel maneuvers closer to me and with that motion I can feel all 7 inches bottom out inside me. Fuck I need her to stop being careful and just pound me into the sheets. The only way I can get her to do that is to talk dirty. My Rachel loves when I talk dirty to her, it turns her on beyond belief . I decide to use it for my advantage.

"Deeper, baby you know I'm your dirty girl," I scream.

"God Quinn you feel so good," she grunts.

"Make me feel it Rache,"

"Say my name Quinn let me know who makes you feel good,"

"You do Rache, no one has ever been as deep as you,"

"Oh god keep talking Quinn," Rachel says as she pounds me from behind.

"Don't stop until I can't hold myself up anymore!" I let out.

"Yeah take it like a good girl, take like want baby,"

Slowly I start to feel that burn in my lower stomach. I knew it wouldn't take long. Rachel has been busy with her school exams and I have too. We haven't had sex for a few days and it almost killed me to hold out for so long. I don't know who is louder me or her. I'm just glad she doesn't have any roommates, that would be an awkward morning!

I grip onto the sheets below me and try to slow down my impending orgasm, but Rachel knows my body too well. She starts to fuck me even harder as she says my name over and over again.

"Give it to me like I like it," the words ripped from my throat.

"No body can give it to you like I can," Rache tells me as she leans next to my ear

All I can hear is her hips colliding with my back side. I'm so close, my body starts to tense up. She senses it and slows down much to my chagrin .

"Damn Rachel just let me cum!" I yell.

"No you have to wait on me , don't worry at this angle your ass is driving me crazy baby,"

I can feel her bottom out inside me over and over again and it is driving me crazy. I'm officially putting this down as the top 5 times we've ever had sex. Number one would be the first time I went down on her. I literally couldn't get enough and my mouth was attached to her clit for days. She just let me eat her out over and over again much to my pleasure. I didn't even stop, even while she took phone calls she had to fight to not give her self up to what I was doing.

"Oh my god baby I'm going to cum with or without you," I yell.

"Let go, I'm right behind you Quinn,"

Just as she tells me that one of the strongest orgasms of my life rips through my whole body. I can feel to from my head to my toes. I can feel myself clench around the strap on and Quinn can barely thrust anymore.

"Oh my god Quinn I'm cumming," Rachel moans.

"Fuck your so tight Q," Rache says as I turn around and see her eyes trained on my round ass.

She pulls out and collapses beside me. I look at her and she looks like she has fallen into a sex coma!

"Rachel are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm more than okay, what about you?" she says as she finally opens her eyes.

"You rocked my world literally babe," I say as I kiss her lips.

She tries to take of the appendage, but I stop her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel says as she looks over to me.

"Didn't I tell you there would be a part two?" I say.

"Baby I'm too tired, now I know why guys roll over and fall asleep that takes a lot of work," she says laughing.

"Don't you workout hard enough to fuck me right?" I tease my girl.

"I thought I did fuck you right ," she throws back at me with a smirk on her lips.

"Don't worry baby this time I'm on top!"

"Hot damn your going to be the death of me Q," Rache says as I slide down on her lifelike cock.


	2. Chapter 2

I can feel the sun across my shoulders warming me from the outside in. I look to my left and I see my angel's beautiful face. She means more to me than anything in this world. It's a miracle that we are even together. I didn't have the courage to ask her out, I thought she would laugh in my face! One day I ran into her in New York and she surprisingly gave me a big hug that melted my heart. We hung out as friends and became close, until one day she dropped a bomb on me . Rachel said "when are you going to ask me out". I think I almost had a heart attack. Apparently she knew of my crush in high school and liked me too, but she knew what we had wouldn't work in our high school. She told me that she would ask me out because I was too lady like to do it myself. I was grateful and ever since that first date when she took me to her favorite spots in NYC I was smitten.

I look at her beside me and smile. She gorgeous all over, but my favorite feature of hers is her eyes. I know other people like green or blue eyes, but I've always been partial to brown eyes myself. Rachel's eyes are the warmest eyes I've ever seen. When she looks at me it's like she can see my soul. I can't have any secrets with Rachel, it's kind of scary how she can read me so well. It keeps me honest and that is what I need in someone, I tend to hide how I feel.

Slowly Rachel opens her eyes and sees me watching her sleep. She moves to my side of the bed and wraps her arms around my waist and let's out a content sigh.

"Hey baby good morning." Rachel whispers in my ear.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart." I say into her strawberry smelling hair.

"What do you want to do today, it is Sunday after all." The brunette asks me.

"You." I say .

"Oh my god, we had sex three times last night, haven't you had enough." Rache says in a surprised tone.

"I could never get enough of you, you are really addicting my lady!" I say in a fake accent.

" I can't have sex with someone that is that cheesy!" Rachel says rolling away from me.

"Wait I can make it worth you wild" I challenge.

"Oh really what can you do to get me in the mood?" My princess says while giving me a condescending look.

I don't say anything as I disappear underneath the covers. I can hear Rachel gasp. Rachel loves sex in many positions and with toys and fingers, but I know her weakness. My Rache is like a guy in some ways she can never in any circumstance, no matter where we are turn down oral sex. I found that out early on in our relationship and I like to use it to my advantage. What she doesn't know is that I love to give it to her. It kind of feels like a power trip, she is literally at my mercy. I love it!

"Baby that is not fair and you know it!" Rachel moans.

"Why do you care, you're about to be in my mouth in a few seconds." I say with a smirk because I know I won the argument.

"Your right what the hell am I talking about." I hear Rachel mumble.

I slowly drag her shorts and panties down her legs, not wanting to make Rachel angry. Even though an angry Rachel is a hot Rachel. I can smell her right away, she always smells so sweet. I kiss her inner thighs from her knees to her pelvis. I can hear my baby mumble "oh yes, oh my god." I put my arms underneath her legs and drag her close to my waiting mouth. I slowly lick her quivering pussy. She moans so loud I lift the sheets to see her expression. She has her eyes closed shut and her hands are gripping the sheets.

"Rache you okay?" I tease.

"If you don't get back under there I will kill you!" The brunette whimpers.

"Okay, Okay, but I want to see your hands grip that headboard. Don't move or I will stop okay." I tell her.

"I promise, but please don't stop." My girl looks at me and says.

I watch Rachel wrap her hands around the bottom of the headboard and look deep in my eyes. Damn that look gets me every time. I slide back to where I was and go to move the blanket over my head.

"Rache it will feel better if you can feel what I'm doing and not see it. I whisper into her thigh as I lick my way to her belly button.

"Okay just hurry I can't take it anymore." Rachel pleads.

I pull the blanket over my head a grip her legs again. I decide that I've teased her enough. I lick her clit and hear her scream my name. Slowly I bring her clit into my mouth and suckle. I can feel her bundle of nerves get harder and harder, responding to my touch. I release her with a pop and I hear the headboard creak. I painstakingly lick the whole length of her pussy. She seems to get sweeter every time I go down on her, maybe it's in my head I don't know. I knows she likes me to suck her clit rather than lick her clit. So I treat her as if her clit is a mini penis. I suck her clit in my mouth again, but this time I refused to be gentle. I suck her clit as hard as I can and hum my favorite song, sending vibrations to her favorite spot.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!" Rachel screams trying to keep herself from pulling Quinn's hair.

I know she is close so I lick my fingers and insert them in her pulsating pussy. She clamps down on them right away. I suck her clit and pump my two fingers into her at the same time. I can feel her start to tense up, so I move even faster. I move my fingers deeper and deeper hitting her in all her spots, all the while her clit is swelling in my mouth.

"I'm going to come baby, don't stop." My diva moans.

"Faster, Faster."

"Damn you're the best baby"

"Oh Oh ….

I'm pumping into her so hard my arm start to shake and I can feel sweat running down my brow, but I can't stop. Suddenly I feel her hand over my head pushing me even closer. If closer is even possible! Without warning she cums so hard my fingers are trapped and I can't move them. Her clit jumps in my mouth with the force of her multiple orgasms.

"Fuck, Fuck, I'm cumming again." Rachel screams at the top of her lungs.

"I can't stop, I think you broke me."

"Oh shit, oh shit you even got me cursing!"

"Ummmmmmm.!

Finally Rachel's body goes limp in my hands. I slowly pull out and slide up her body, the blanket falling off my shoulders. I openly stare at the love of my life. She has a flush to her cheeks and a lop sided smile across her beautiful face. She looks like she has been fucked within an inch of life. I feel proud. I turn her over and spoon her from behind. Her body is on fire.

"Rache did I do good?" I whisper.

"Ummm hmmmm." Rach mumbles so low I can barely hear her.

"Well you didn't. I warn.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette says falling into a sex slumber.

"Wakey Wakey." I say in her ear.

"You've been a bad girl, where did I tell you to keep you hands?"

"Didn't I tell you to keep them on the headboard?"

"Quinn I couldn't help it my body had a mind of it's own." Rachel whines.

"You disobeyed me, what should I do about that? I tease.

Rachel is oddly quiet. So I flip her over and she is looking down at her hands. I slowly whisper into her ear brushing my lips over her sensitive earlobe.

"I think you need to be punished and you need to learn to listen." I say as I feel a shudder go through Rachel's body.

"Bring it." Rachel challenges , while looking me in my eyes.

I strip my clothes off and I lay down pulling Rachel on top of me. I need to cum so bad, watching Rachel get off drove me crazy. I spread my legs grabbed her hips and moved her back and forth. The sensation of her clit against mine blows me away. This is without a doubt my favorite position. Her breast sway back and fourth in front of my face. I take a nipple in my mouth and bite down. I enjoy hearing Rachel's surprised gasp.

"I think I enjoy this punishment baby." Rache sighs.

"Ride me baby." I whimper.

"Can you follow those instructions?"

"Hell yeah!" The brunette giggles.


End file.
